Bad Romance
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Karena romantisme mereka, tercipta dengan sederhana. Mengalir dengan lembut bak beludru, dan berakhir bak burger keju. ch2 up. finish. (Peserta01- DJ Nala)
1. Chapter 1

_Summary :_

 _Karena romantisme mereka, tercipta dengan sederhana. Mengalir dengan lembut bak beludru, dan berakhir bak burger keju._

.-.

CAST :

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Kagami Taiga

PAIR :

ULTIMATE AoKaga

 _Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, jika Anda gak senang, coba dibuat senang saja._

Cover hasil editing sedang gambarnya hasil nyomot dari google.

Versi yang sudah diedit

Dipersembahkan untuk event **AOKAGASM** nya **ADIKTIF**.

.-.

Dia adalah rivalnya.

Jadi, sudah barang tentu, ia akan mengejar pemuda beralis belah tersebut kemana pun ia akan pergi.

"Aku…aku akan kembali ke Amerika minggu depan."

Suara itu terus-terusan beputar diotaknya yang minimalis.

Bayangkan!

Selama ini hidupnya hanya berputar di oppai, oppai, oppai lagi, Horikita Mai, burger, basket, dan tidur.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja pemuda dengan tinggi yang tak lebih tinggi darinya mendobrak rutinitas itu dengan permainan basketnya yang cemerlang, dan membuat otak Aomine dengan sigap segera menuliskan namanya dalam catatan tertinggi di daftar hidupnya.

'Kagami Taiga'

.-.

"Aomine!"panggilan bernada keras dari pria bertubuh bulat terdengar, membuat sang pemilik nama segera bangun dari lamunnya.

"Ya."

"Kau siap? Lima menit lagi kau masuk."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya seringainya saja yang terlihat makin lebar.

Surai navynya yang tertutup handuk putih, membuatnya tampak seram.

"Aomine!"panggil pelatihnya lagi, lebih keras dan menghentak dari yang tadi.

"Ya, kapanpun,"jawab bibir pucat itu mantap, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun didalamnya.

.-.

 **Kuroko No Basuke** _ **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 **Bad Romance** _ **\- Dj Nala**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_ _ **－**_ _ **diusahakan**_ _ **－**_ __ _ **& Friendship**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Peringatan Keras: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, BAD EBI, TYPO, bahasasa agak**_ _(ke)_ _ **S**_ _(e)_ _ **MUT**_ _(an)_ _ **diakhir, alur cepat,**_ _(maybe)_ _ **Future Fic, dan lain sebagainya.**_

Enjoy to reading

.-.

Bunyi bel pergantian pemain terdengar memekakkan telinga, tubuh tegap berkucur keringat yang baru selesai pemanasan itu segera ia bawa memasuki arena.

Mata nyalang dengan warna biru tua menyorot kesekitar, hanya untuk memastikan jika sang lawan utama tak pergi kemana pun lagi.

Pemilik sepatu merah-hitam melangkah kearahnya, senyum tulus maha bodoh terukir jelas dibibir peachnya.

"Selamat datang, Aomine Daiki." tangannya terulur minta dijabat, dengan mata yang menyipit karena tersenyum.

Aomine ikut tersenyumn namun dengan pongah dan hati berbunga "Keh, seperti kau bisa menandingi ku lagi, saja," tantangnya pelan dan berbahaya.

Ia lewati tubuh yang kini tingginya 195cm itu dengan sombong, tanpa ia tau, ada wajah terluka yang ia lewatkan.

.-.

"Hoi, Aomine!" yang dipanggil menyingkirkan majalah Playboy Amerikanya perlahan.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Kau mau keluar? Kita rayakan kemenangan kita,"ajak kawan setimnya di Amerika.

"Tidak berminat,"sahutnya malas, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan bacaan pornonya.

"Hei-hei~ ayolah kawan~ menang melawan mereka itu susah, mereka juga sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan, sudah sewajarnya jika kita merayakan kemenangan kita dengan sedikit berpesta, kan?"sahut yang lain.

Aomine menggeram pelan "Tutup mulut mu! Dan jangan ganggu aku!"bentak Aomine, sebelum berjalan pergi, kembali ke ruangannya.

.-.

Mereka membela tim yang berbeda.

Namun, mereka tetaplah orang Jepang. Walau Kagami sudah blasteran.

Disinilah mereka sekarang.

Tidak sengaja bertemu, diluasnya Washington, D.C.

Disibuknya Amerika.

Dimumetnya jalanan ibukota.

Diruwetnya kehidupan.

Aneh?

"Aneh,"ujar Kagami.

"Apanya?"Aomine menyahut pelan.

"Washington kan luas, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan mu disini!"

Aomine memutar bola matanya malas "Bumi itu bundar Kagami, kalau tidak sekarang, mungkin besok atau lusa kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama."

"Ta-tapi kan! Tidak harus sekarang! Dan kenapa disini! Dan kenapa kau!"teriaknya makin keras sambil menunjuk Aomine dengan telunjuknya.

Kagami sudah akan berteriak lagi jika tidak ada sebuah burger yang dilayangkan tanpa perasaan oleh Aomine.

"Yeah~ masuk~ satu point untuk ku,"kelakar Aomine.

"Kekanakan!"maki Kagami, setelah sempat terbatuk akibat ditembak burger oleh Aomine.

"Itu lebih baik, dari pada sok dewasa,"tanggap Aomine tak perduli.

"Cih, sok bijak,"cibir Kagami.

"Masih lebih baik, dari pada penggerutu."

"Kau menyindir ku, huh?"pelipis Kagami sudah berkedut. Giginya gemeretak dan buku-buku jarinya sudah ia renggangkan. Siap memberi Aomine bogem mentah, kapanpun dibutuhkan.

"Ah~~ tim mu bakal resah, jika kau menonjok ku disini. Ingat kita sedang di tempat umum."

Otot-otot Kagami lemas seketika, tak ingin nama baik timnya rusak karena amarahnya.

"Ho~ kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang ya, aku ingat dulu kau mudah sekali terpancing."

Kagami mengabaikan hasutan setan remang yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk membuatnya murka.

Tangan kemerahan itu lebih memilih untuk mulai membuka bungkus burgernya.

Aomine berdecak saat ia diabaikan eksistensinya oleh sosok didepannya, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam, dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda dengan tenang.

.-.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kagami sudah digemparkan oleh suara-suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya.

Padahal hari ini hari libur, dan ia ingat tak ada jadwal kegiatan tim apapun yang dilakukan, satu-satunya hal yang akan mereka lakukan hanya bersantai atau memanjakan diri.

Dengan tidur, contohnya.

Ia yang hendak kembali merajut mimpinya yang tercecer malah dikejutkan dengan gedoran keras dari luar.

"Taiga, bangun! Ada kabar penting!"teriak sosok yang menggedor pintu kamarnya.

Mendengar kata 'penting', Kagami lantas segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar 5 menit lagi!"teriak Kagami sambil berlari tergopoh ke kamar mandi.

.-.

Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Kagami, padahal saat ini sedang musim panas. Buktinya, ac dipojok sana dinyalakan dengan suhu full.

Tapi…kok tetap dingin?

Entah apa pula yang terjadi hingga dia dikerubungi oleh pelatih dan managernya sekarang.

Sebuah koran pagi disodorkan padanya.

"Terpampang jelas dihalaman utama, kau dan si hitam dari tim sebelah,"kata sang manager.

Kagami merasa beku mendadak.

Mungkin suhu acnya perlu dikurangi?

Tatapan tajam sang pelatih membuat lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk berucap, dan tiba-tiba kepalanya pening.

Mungkinkah ini demam musim panas?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disana? Bersama si tidak jelas itu pula! Haduh~ media sudah salah paham saja ini!"

"Kami…hanya kebetulan bertemu,"jawab Kagami kalem.

Ia tatap lekat-lekat koran pagi itu, siapa tau saringannya bangkit dan dapat memunculkan api amaterasu, kan?

'Kabar Panas! Dua Pebasket Asal Jepang Terlihat Berduaan Di Majibu' begitulah tulisannya.

Alis Kagami tertekuk, ia jengkel dan hatinya memanas.

Ia tak tau apa isi yang terkandung dalam koran pagi tersebut. Namun, ia yakin apapun itu, ia takkan menyukainya.

.-.

Dipertandingan mereka yang entah keberapa, Kagami masih belum mampu mengunggulinya.

Dalam perebutan point mungkin perbedaan mereka cukup tipis. Namun, bagi yang jeli, jarak diantara mereka sebenarnya cukup jauh.

Dan kini.

Lagi-lagi ia menang, dari rentetan pertandingan diantara mereka.

Iris mereka sempat bertabrakan sekilas, namun Aomine langsung membuang muka.

Muak.

Muak dengan Kagami yang masih dapat tersenyum, walau sudah ia kalahkan.

"Kau mau alasan apa lagi, kali ini?"tanya sang kawan sambil merangkulnya, padahal mereka masih dilapangan.

Aomine tampik tangan tersebut dari bahunya "Aku mau pulang dan tidur, jangan ganggu aku lagi!"jawab Aomine ketus.

Masih tak habis pikir saja dengan teman-teman timnya yang begitu senang menganggunya, padahal sudah berulang kali ia tekankan agar jangan menganggunya.

Mungkin, ia kurang judes.

.-.

Pagi itu ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, secepat yang ia mampu, dan sejauh yang pernah ia capai.

Ia tidak diburu waktu, tapi ia diburu oleh rasa penasaran akan sebuah jawaban.

Sebuah jawaban yang hanya bisa dia dapat dari sosok itu.

Sosok yang ia kejar hingga harus menyebrang lautan, sosok yang ia kejar hingga keluar benua, sosok yang ia kejar sepenuh hati.

Sosok yang memotivasinya untuk berada disini. Di tempat yang sama dengannya. Di kota yang sama dengannya. Di dataran yang juga ia pijak.

Sosok merah-hitam, yang membuatnya tak mampu berfikir jernih.

Sosok yang kini membuatnya menggerang frustasi.

.-.

"Kagami."yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya pada sang kawan.

"Aomine kemari."iris Kagami membola mendengarnya "A-aomine?"kawannya mengangguk "Ia bilang ingin biacara dengan mu."

.-.

Kagami tak tau apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan sosok didepannya.

Saat ia keluar dari pintu asramanya, ia segera ditarik dan entah akan dibawa kemana.

Padahal ia masih mengenakan apron dan hanya memakai sandal rumah.

Dan setelah agak jauh, ia pun dibanting kedinding terdekat.

"Apa mau mu, bangsat!"teriak Kagami nyalang dengan bahu dan lengan kiri berdenyut.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu pada mu, sialan!" teriak Aomine tak mau kalah. "Apa maksud mu kau keluar dari tim! Apa maksud mu berhenti dari basket! Apa? Hah? Apa?"

Kagami diam tak menjawab.

"Bajingan! Aku bicara pada mu!"Aomine mencengkram kedua lengan Kagami erat.

"A-ao…sakit…"

"Jawab aku!"bentaknya, mengabaikan rintihan Kagami.

"Ku bilang jawab!"sentaknya lagi.

Kagami masih bungkam dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menunjukkan wajah muramnya pada sosok didepannya.

"Padahal…kau yang membuat ku mengejar mu sampai kemari…tapi kau malah mau pergi! Kau…kau…"Aomine tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ia lepaskan cengkramannya pada Kagami, ia biarkan tubuh Kagami merosot dan jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Maaf…"

Aomine tak bereaksi apapun saat bibir peach Kagami bergumam. Suaranya begitu pelan, seolah-oleh ia tengah berbisik pada angin.

"Apa…apa kau pergi karena kau…merasa percuma mengalahkan ku? Apa kau pergi karena aku lebih banyak memukul mu mundur? Apa kau pergi karena itu, Kagami?"tanyanya beruntun.

"Hahahahaha~~ aku memang bodoh! Harusnya aku tau…aku yang telah membuat mu pergi,"ujar Aomine nelangsa.

Kagami tersenyum, ia bawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Ia dekati tubuh bongsor yang tampak menyedihkan didepannya.

"Kau acak-acakan sekali,"komentarnya sambil tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kiri Aomine.

"Aku berlari dari asrama ku ke asrama mu,"jawab Aomine dengan jujur.

Kagami terbahak "Dasar bodoh!"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh,"akunya.

Dengan ragu, Aomine sentuh tangan Kagami yang mengelus pipinya.

"Apa?"tanya Kagami dengan wajah tak enak, saat sepasang iris tua menatapnya dalam.

"Aku haus."

"Ada kedai didekat sini, mau coba kesana?"penawaran Kagami berbuah anggukan dari Aomine.

.-.

"Sebenarnya…aku keluar karena aku ingin mengejar cita-cita ku yang lain,"tutur Kagami sambil memainkan sendok ice cream miliknya.

"Cita-cita mu yang lain?"

Kagami mengangguk "Saat aku kecil, aku begitu ingin jadi pemadam kebakaran, beberapa hari lalu aku ikut tes dan empat hari lagi aku akan magang di kantor pemadam kebakaran. Hanya 4 blok dari lokasi apartement yang ku beli."

"Kau beli apartement?"tanya Aomine kaget.

"Um…yeah~ kau tau apartement baru didekat asrama tim ku? Aku beli disana."

"Jadi…kau pergi bukan karena aku?"tanya Aomine dengan raut tak percaya.

Kagami terkekeh "Tentu saja tidak, walau aku lebih banyak kau kalahkan."

"Terima kasih,"ucap Aomine.

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan wajah polos, namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar apa yang terjadi "Tak masalah,"balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Aomine tak ikut tersenyum, ia hanya menatap Kagami tanpa berkedip sebelum menarik kerah kaus Kagami dan membuatnya mendekat kearahnya.

Iris Kagami membola dan wajahnya memanas saat wajah Aomine begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan hanya beberapa cm lagi hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Tunggu aku,"ujar Aomine sebelum mengecup dahi Kagami.

Dan mereka pun seolah mengabaikan sekitarnya.

Mengabaikan jika mereka tengah berada di dalam kedai, di tempat umum…

.-.

Setelah acara kecupan yang sepektakuler itu, Kagami tak pernah menemukan jejak Aomine lagi. Meski sudah lewat beberapa tahun, ia bahkan sudah mengubungi para kawan-kawan pelanginya untuk meminta pencerahan. Tapi ia hanya kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Yang ia tau dari berita ditelevisi, Aomine tiba-tiba minta keluar dari tim dan sekarang entah ada dimana.

Dalam hati Kagami tentu khawatir, belum lagi tatapan orang-orang yang seolah menyalakannya atas kepergian Aomine.

Memangnya dia salah apa?

Belum lagi kabar hubungan mereka yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali diulas diberita.

Dan untungnya, dari begitu banyak pendapat sepihak para pencari gosip, belum ada satupun yang terbukti secara nyata.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata-kepala ku sendiri, bagaimana mereka berciuman dikedai!"

Dan Kagami ingin sekali melempar gadis ditelevisi tersebut hingga ke ujung dunia.

Jika bisa.

"Apanya yang berciuman? Dia hanya mengecup dahi ku saat itu, setan!"maki Kagami pada televisi yang tak bersalah.

"Cih, makin hari makin panas saja dengar berita,"ucapnya kemudian.

'Sudah tiga tahun, ya,'batin Kagami sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap kalender. Dimana kini usianya sudah 23 tahun, sejak 2 bulan lalu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dahinya.

Meski sudah bertahun lalu kecupan itu dibuat, ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatannya.

Namun, kenangan dimasa lalu itu terusik oleh bunyi bel yang berisik.

"Iya, iya, aku datang!"teriak Kagami sambil berlari tergopoh kearah pintu apartementnya.

Bunyi kunci yang diputar dan derit pintu yang terbuka diabaikan, sosok yang tegap berdiri didepan pintu jauh lebih menyita perhatian Kagami, padahal diujung karpet sana noda dari ceceran kopi bekas pesta kemarin berteriak minta perhatian karena belum dibereskan.

"A-"tak sempat Kagami berucap, karena tubuh bongsornya sudah lebih dulu ditarik dan dipeluk oleh sosok tegap menjulang 199cm didepannya.

"Aku pulang."

Kagami diam.

Terlalu kaget dengan keadaan yang berubah tiba-tiba.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanya tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lebar.

Dan berkata,"Se-selamat…datang…" untuk seseorang yang begitu ia nanti.

.

.

.

 _tbc_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary :_

 _Karena, sekuat apapun mereka berusaha, mereka tetaplah pasangan bodoh, yang tentunya saling mencintai._

.-.

CAST :

\- Aomine Daiki

\- Aomine Taiga (Kagami Taiga - Daiki wife, now!)

\- Aomine Tetsuya (Kuroko Tetsuya - AoKaga son, now!)

\- Takao Kazunari

\- Furihata Koki

\- Fukuda Hiroshi

\- Kawahara Koichi

\- Akashi Masaomi

\- Akashi Shiori

\- Akashi Seijuro

\- Hyuga Riko (Aida Riko - coach, but only name)

PAIR :

ULTIMATE AoKaga

 _Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, jika Anda gak senang, coba dibuat senang saja._

Cover hasil editing sedang gambarnya hasil nyomot dari google.

Dipersembahkan untuk event **AOKAGASM** nya **ADIKTIF**.

.-.

Derap langkah beriringan terdengar nyaring disepanjang lorong.

Lampu-lampu lorong tampak temaram diiris pemuda-pemuda tanggung tersebut.

Yang paling depan tak menunjukkan mimik berarti, wajahnya yang tampan tampak selalu datar disegala kondisi, langkahnya mantap dengan surai baby blue yang bergoyang pelan ditiap dia bergerak. Disampingnya, sosok bersurai hitam berponi belah berjalan ringan dengan tangan terlipat kebelakang, ia adalah sosok yang sedari tadi menebar senyum sejuta dolar. Entah pada siapa.

Yang lain dibelakang mereka, mengikuti dua sosok yang memimpin jalan didepan, dengan dahi berkerut, wajah memucat takut, dan bibir berkomat-kamit seolah membaca sutra.

Aura angker menguar kuat dari lorong panjang yang mereka lewati, hampir membuat yang bersurai coklat dengan iris mungil lari terbirit, hendak kembali ke pintu masuk, untung ada dua orang kawan yang setia memegangi kedua lengannya dengan erat. Agar tak lari kemanapun.

Kaki berbalut celana bahan hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu bernomor 5010.

Membuat langkah lain dibelakangnya turut berhenti.

Pintu besar dengan warna hitam polos itu tampak mengerikan dilihat, belum lagi tanpa adanya pot bunga atau hiasan apapun disekitarnya.

Hanya ada satu lampu bersorot kecoklatan yang menyala dengan tenang disamping pintu tersebut, sementara lampu lorong berikutnya masihlah jauh.

"A-ano….Aomine….-san…..apa….ini benar apartement keluarga mu?"yang bernama Fukuda Hiroshi bertanya takut-takut.

"Benar, ini apartement keluarga ku. Ada apa?"yang ditanya menjawab kalem, sementara disampingnya si poni belah terkikik geli, seolah dapat membaca fikiran kawannya yang bertanya.

Fukuda menggeleng pelan "Ti-tidak,"jawabnya kemudian.

"Tet-chan, ayo buka pintunya,"pinta yang berponi belah.

Yang dipanggil 'Tet-chan' mengangguk. Diambilnya kunci dalam saku sebelum dimasukkan pada lubang kunci.

"Are?"gumamnya pelan.

"A-ada apa?"kini giliran Kawahara Koichi yang bertanya dengan wajah ngeri.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci,"jawab si 'Tet-chan' sambil menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

Yang berponi belah tersenyum lebar "Bukannya malah bagus, ayo langsung masuk saja!"ajaknya bersemangat.

Pemilik rumahnya mengangguk, ia putar knop pintu perlahan, sebelum berakhir dengan dorongan pelan.

"A-aaaaaa~~~~"

.-.

Teriakan ngeri membuat dua tubuh yang saling tindih diatas sofa menoleh bersamaan.

Yang paling depan menatap datar pemandangan didepannya.

"Tou-san, Daddy,"panggilnya datar.

"Te-tetsu!"seru sang tou-san kaget, sebelum berakhir ditendang oleh sang daddy.

"Aho!"makinya dengan wajah memerah. Segera ia benahi pakaiannya yang sudah koyak dimana-mana, bak habis diterkam binatang buas.

"Ma~ ma~ Daiki-san dan Taiga-san selalu saja begitu,"ujar yang berponi belah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dengan mantap ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki teritori apartement mewah tersebut, sebelum berakhir dengan mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa terdekat.

Teman-temannya yang lain menatapnya penuh iba. Kan itu sofa bekas digunakan untuk perbuatan mesum dua sejoli pemilik apartement tadi.

"Kalian sedang apa disitu? Ayo masuk,"ujar pemilik rumah yang bersurai gradasi. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, hingga maklum jika beberapa kawan anaknya menatapnya terkejut. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan dia berhenshin.

'Pe-perasaan tadi masih acak-acakan!'koar mereka dalam hati.

"Ayo, masuk,"ajak sang kawan yang bersurai biru muda.

Kawan-kawannya mengangguk "Pe-permisi~"ucap mereka pelan.

Pria beralis belah itu tertawa keras saat melihat kelakuan kawan-kawan anaknya. "Masuk saja, jangan malu-malu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." ia tersenyum ramah pada para tamunya, sebelum melangkahkan kaki dan menghilang memasuki ruang lain di rumah, diikuti pria bersurai dongker dengan wajah malas.

"Nah~ nah~ ayo, duduk!" ajak sang kawan yang berponi belah sambil menepuk-nepuk dudukan sofa, membuat keryit dahi tercipta dari tiga kawannya. "Jangan malu-malu~ tadi Taiga-san sudah bilang kan, anggap saja rumah sendiri,"ujarnya sambil bangkit dari sofa dan menyalakan televisi, agaknya ia akan mulai memutar film dari bertumpuk-tumpuk kaset yang tertata rapi dirak.

"Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, dan Fukuda-kun, duduk saja dulu. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Ketiganya mengangguk, sebelum bergabung dengan si poni belah didepan televisi.

.-.

 **Kuroko No Basuke** _ **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 **Bad Romance** _ **\- Dj Nala**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_ _ **－**_ _ **diusahakan**_ _ **－**_ __ _ **& Family**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Peringatan Keras: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, BAD EBI, TYPO, bahasasa agak**_ _(ke)_ _ **S**_ _(e)_ _ **MUT**_ _(an)_ _ **diakhir, alur cepat,**_ _(maybe)_ _ **Future Fic, dan lain sebagainya.**_

Enjoy to reading

.-.

"Takao-kun, akrab ya sama keluarganya Aomine-san,"terang Furihata, menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Hem~ gimana ya~ soalnya dari aku TK sering diajak Taiga-san pulang kesini, kalau orang tua ku belum jemput,"terangnya.

"Hum….yang tadi itu….Aomine Daiki kan?"tanya Fukuda.

Takao mengangguk "Yups~ itu Kepala Polisi kita~ Aomine Daiki, dan yang alisnya belah tadi istrinya Aomine Taiga, dua-duanya mantan pemain NBA, walau cuma main selama 2 tahun sih."

"Hah? Kok bisa?" koar trio tersebut bersamaan dengan wajah kaget.

"Apanya yang kok bisa?"sebuah suara datar menyahut dari samping kanan Kawahara.

"EH~ se-sejak kapan Aomine-san disitu?!"tanya Kawahara kaget sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Barusan."

Takao tertawa "Ini loh Tet-chan~ mereka tanya 'kok bisa istrinya Tou-san mu laki-laki juga'."

Aomine Tetsuya diam.

Sudah menduga jika hal itu adalah hal pertama yang akan mereka ungkit kala memasuki apartement keluarga Aomine.

Hal biasa yang sudah sering kali terjadi, namun masih tetap mampu mengusiknya.

"Kalian tau 'Ibu Pengganti'?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Dulu, ada keluarga kaya yang tidak memiliki anak, hal itu dikarenakan sang suami ternyata mengalami kemandulan. Tou-san ku ditawari untuk meminjamkan benihnya, dan ia mau. Dengan syarat jika ia juga ingin sang istri melahikan anaknya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ternyata sang istri mengandung anak kembar, dan keduanya laki-laki. Tou-san ku minta satu untuk dirawat sendiri, dan begitulah aku ada,"terang Tetsuya panjang lebar.

"Be-begitu ya…."ujar Furihata sambil menundukkan kepala, agak tak enak mendengar kisah sang anak tunggal keluarga Aomine tersebut.

"Dad ku itu sudah bersama dengan Tou-san sejak SMA, jadi wajar jika Tou-san begitu menyayanginya. Tou-san pernah bilang jika kami berdua adalah yang paling berarti baginya."

Semua yang ada diruangan ikut tersenyum, saat melihat gurat tipis dibibir Tetsuya.

"Lagi pula, Daddy bilang kalau kami ini keluarga yang istimewa,"tambahnya.

"Wah~ tampaknya seru sekali pembicaraan kalian." pria tinggi dengan tubuh berotot terlihat, bersama nampan berisi aneka kue dan minuman.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

Sampai Tetsuya memberi sinyal tutup mulut agar mereka tak mengungkit apapun.

Taiga melempar senyum pada sang anak, sebelum berjongkok dan mulai menata sajiannya.

"Maaf tidak banyak yang bisa ku hidangkan, Tetsuya tidak bilang jika ingin membawa temannya saat pulang."

Tetsuya tertawa saat surainya diacak pelan sang daddy.

"Hahaha~ maaf Taiga-san, ini tadi juga mendadak kok,"jawab Takao.

"Kalau kau yang datang sih, air putih saja cukup,"jawab pria yang baru saja datang sambil membawa cola dingin.

"Eh? Mou~ Taiga-san, Daiki-san jahat~~"adu Takao pada Taiga.

Taiga hanya tertawa, sebelum mengacak surai Takao. "Biar saja, nanti aku hukum dia."

Mendengar kata 'hukum' entah mengapa pria dim itu tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Oh, hukum aku~ Officer-san,"ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Taiga.

"A-AHOMINEEEEEEE!"teriak Taiga dengan wajah memerah, sementara Daiki malah tertawa terbahak.

"Daddy,"panggil Tetsuya pelan. "Apa kami boleh menggunakan lapangan basket?"

Taiga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang suami dan menatap anaknya lama, sampai akhirnya satu senyum super lebar terlukis diwajahnya.

"Ka-kau mau main basket?"tanyanya semangat.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Taiga cepat-cepat bangkit dan berlari, menyenggol pundak Daiki hingga sang pemilik kulit gelap itu hampir jatuh terjungkal, sebelum hilang ditangga yang menuju lantai atas.

Semua mata menatap arah Taiga pergi.

Namun, tak lama berselang, suara derap langkah yang berisik segera terdengar kembali.

"Ini kuncinya, bolanya ada diruang khusus, nanti Daddy antar minuman dan handuknya,"ucap Taiga bersemangat sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Tetsuya.

"Uh? Baiklah,"jawab Tetsuya, walau wajahnya agak bingung.

.-.

"Semangat sekali, heh?" sang suami meledek.

Taiga tak membalas, walau pundaknya kini dirangkul oleh pria disampingnya.

"Aku bicara dengan mu, Taiger~"telinga Taiga ditiup pelan oleh Daiki.

"Jangan menggoda ku!"sengak yang beralis belah.

"Walau kau ingin?"tanya sang lawan bicara sambil menaikkan alisnya, penasaran.

"Yeah~"

Kepala keluarga Aomine itu tertawa dengan keras, hingga sang istri perlu untuk membekap mulutnya.

"Dari pada kau terus-terusan menggoda ku, bukankah lebih baik jika kau kesana dan lihat Tetsuya berlatih."

Daiki memutar bola matanya bosan "Dia anak ku, anak kita, tak kan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

Taiga tak menjawab.

Ia hanya takut, anaknya hilang mendadak dan mengageti kawan-kawannya.

.-.

Mereka terkagum-kagum, bahkan Takao yang dari taman kanak-kanak mengenal keluarga Aomine.

"Ba…bagusnya~~"puji mereka berbarengan.

"Eh? Takao-san belum pernah kemari?"tanya Kawahara saat tau jika Takao juga ikut terpesona.

Takao tersenyum sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya "Belum, aku bahkan baru tau ada ruangan seperti ini."

Yang lain mengangguk faham.

Mereka melihat sebuah tempat luas, dengan lapangan basket dan sebuah kolam renang mini disampingnya, yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi.

"Daddy suka berselancar, tapi karena pekerjaan Tou-san di kota, kami tidak bisa sering-sering ke pantai, jadi Tou-san membangun kolam renang dalam ruangan. Soalnya Daddy tidak terlalu suka kolam renang umum."

"Memangna kenapa dengan kolam renang umum Aomine-san?" Furihata bertanya dengan penasaran.

Tetsuya tersenyum "Mulai sekarang kalian memanggil ku 'Tetsuya' saja, dan entah, Daddy kalau dipemandian umum juga pakai celana renang. Dengar-dengar dari Tou-san sih, Daddy itu pemalu."

Yang mendengar membulatkan bibir tanda paham, walau tak habis pikir juga mengingat daddynya Tetsuya bertampang seram dan berotot.

"Disini ada apa aja Tet-chan?"tanya Takao dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ada pemandian dan ruang sauna juga, terus pancuran untuk membasahi diri sebelum dan sesudah renang."

"Woah~ lengkap sekali!"seru Furihata.

"Ada ruang billiardnya tidak?"tanya Fukuda penasaran.

"Ada, tapi diatas."

"Rumah mu isinya apa saja sih, sepertinya kok semua ada ya,"kata Fukuda.

"Apartement ini tingkat 3. Pintu masuknya dilantai 2, itu isinya hanya dapur, ruang santai dan dua kamar tamu. Lalu dilantai bawah ada ruang sauna, pemandian, lapangan basket, ruang serbaguna untuk tempat penyimpanan barang, pancuran mungil, dan kolam renang mini. Dilantai 3, ada kamar ku dan kamar orang tua ku, perpustakaan, ruang billiard dan taman kecil yang berisi kolam ikan."

Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara hanya bisa menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Padahal dari penampilan Tetsuya sendiri ia tampak biasa-biasa saja, sama sekali tak mencerminkan akan kekayaannya.

"Ehem."deheman dari Takao segera membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya. "Jadi~ kapan kita latihan?" tanyanya bersemangat.

.-.

Bunyi decitan sepatu terdengar bersahutan, dengan begitu banyak teriakan dan aroma keringat yang bercucuran, ruang sepi itu kini kian ramai.

Aomine yang berdiri ditangga terakhir hanya diam sambil mengawasi.

Putranya memang tak seberbakat dia, walau lahir dari benihnya.

Namun, Taiga tetap optimis jika kelak Tetsuya mampu menjadi pemain basket nomer 1. entah di Jepang, entah di China, atau mungkin di Korea? Ya~ siapa tau…

Meski tak memiliki setetespun darah dari Taiga, nyatanya dengan didikan penuh dari pria yang menjadi istrinya. Anak mereka, Tetsuya, tumbuh dengan semangat pantang menyerah yang sudah pasti ditularkan sang macan.

"Agh! Sial! Fukuda, jaga Tetsuya yang bener dong!"bentak Kawahara emosi.

"Ini juga sudah dijaga!"sahut yang tertuduh tak mau kalah.

Diam-diam Daiki tersenyum, tampaknya bakat menghilang sang anak berguna sekali.

.-.

 **FLASHBACK ON:**

Aomine Daiki namanya, 27 tahun sekarang. Tampan, kaya, dan mapan tentunya.

Tak ada wanita yang tak terpikat oleh pesonanya, bahkan saat jaman ia sekolah, yang namanya surat cinta diloker dan pernyataan cinta setelah pulang sekolah adalah rutinitas yang seolah wajib ia lalui.

Satu kerlingan matanya saja sudah mampu menyesakkan dada para fansnya diluar sana.

Namun, apa daya, takdir berkata lain.

Bukan wanita cantik berdada besar bak Horikita Mai yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tapi malah pria beralis belah dengan wajah sangar.

Nampaknya Kami-sama begitu senang menjungkir balikkan hidupnya.

Setelah kejayaannya digulingkan, kini hatinya juga dirampas.

Sial benar.

Atau … beruntung?

Kini diusianya yang **hampir** 30 tahun, ia tengah hidup bahagia dengan sang tambatan hati yang harus ia akui sangat sexy dan anak mereka yang mengemaskan (harap dicatat jika itu pernyataan sepihak istrinya).

Aomine Daiki, 27 tahun.

Mantan atlit basket yang dulu pernah melalang buana ke negeri pamannya si sam(?) untuk mengejar sang pujaan hati selama 2 tahun. Kini bekerja sebagai polisi, disebuah kota kecil di pedesaan.

Semenjak ia keluar dari tim basketnya di Amerika sana, ia langsung angkat kaki dan pulang ke negaranya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk mengejar pekerjaan sebagai pegawai kepolisian, cita-citanya dulu semasa sekolah dasar.

Masa Taiganya jadi pemadam kebakaran, ia leha-leha tanpa kerja.

Mau dikasih makan apa itu istri macannya?

Jadi, setelah ia resmi diterima sebagai polisi, ia segera bertolak ke Amerika untuk menjemput sang pujaan hati.

So sweet sekali, bukan?

Bunyi decitan ban sepeda pancal yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalan terdengar memekakkan telinga, membuat bising dan segera mengundang sang istri keluar dengan tergopoh.

Wajahnya yang tegas tampak memandang sang suami khawatir, dengan apron hijau tua yang ia kenakan, entah mengapa membuat Daiki ingin sekali mengoloknya.

"Kau pulang malam sekali."Daiki menatap sang istri yang memadangnya khawatir.

"Tadi ada pelapor yang begitu sulit ku tangani,"jawab Daiki kalem.

Setelah ia memasukkan sepedanya ke garasi kecil disamping rumah, ia pun segera masuk ke rumah, diikuti sang istri yang harus menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Dimana Tetsu?"tanya Aomine sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Diruang makan, kau mandi saja dulu, aku sudah siapkan air panasnya."

Daiki mengangguk, ia kecup pipi Taiganya sebelum berlalu.

Dengan rumah mereka yang mungil, ia dapat melihat anak mereka, Tetsuya memainkan sendok makannya didapur saat berjalan kearah tangga.

Anak satu-satunya dikeluarga Aomine itu memang susah tidur sejak lahir.

.-.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun mereka berumah tangga, dan tak terasa sudah 1 tahun Tetsuya hadir diantara mereka.

Daiki menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Taiga. Tubuh tegap Taiga ia peluk dan ia sandarkan pada dada bidangnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Taiga penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya saja…3 tahun lagi Tetsu masuk taman bermain, ku rasa aku akan sesegera mungkin minta pengajuan diri untuk pindah ke kota."

Taiga tak menyahut, dia hanya diam sambil menggesekkan helai merah-hitamnya pada wajah sang suami.

"Masih lama, aku suka Tetsu tumbuh disini, jauh dari keramaian. Disini lebih damai, dan tak ada polusi,"terang Taiga.

Daiki memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tak mau hidup disini selamanya, baka! Aku memboyong mu kembali ke Jepang bukan untuk ini."

Taiga tertawa, cukup merdu hingga membuat Daiki seakan terbuai oleh lantunannya.

"Aku tau, jangan tergesa-gesa. Nikmati saja apa yang ada."

Satu kecupan Taiga hadiahkan pada bibir pucat suaminya.

"Aku sudah menabung sejak lama, sejak di Amerika. Saat kita pindah ke kota, aku janji, akan ku belikan kau apartement yang besar, lebih besar dari milik mu di Amerika."

Taiga kembali tertawa, walau tak mengelak.

Ia tau suaminya, tipe pria yang begitu suka berjudi dengan takdir.

"Boleh saja,"balasnya pelan.

Daiki bawa jemari mereka yang bertaut, ia kecup punggung tangan Taiganya. Tempat dimana cincin pernikahan yang ia sematkan ketika melamarnya berada.

"Akan ku belikan mobil juga."

.-.

Udara pagi adalah yang terbaik.

Itulah mengapa Taiga sudah sibuk, padahal masih pagi buta.

Semburat dicakrawala saja belum terlihat merekah. Namun, apa perduli Taiga?

Ia suka aroma saat embun pagi tercipta dan wangi saat tanah basah tercium dari udara yang ia hirup.

Tangis Tetsuya segera membawanya berpijak pada bumi kembali.

Segera ia lari dan tapaki tangga hingga berakhir pada pintu geser milik kamar anaknya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kenapa menangis, hem? Kau lapar?"

Ia gendong dengan perlahan bayi mungil beriris biru muda dengan surai bak langit musim panas.

Tangis bayi mungil tersebut sedikit mereda, apa lagi saat jemari mungilnya dielus lembut oleh Taiga.

"Oh, kau pasti buang air ya~ baiklah, ayo mandi dulu, tampan." Taiga tersenyum pada anaknya membuat Tetsuya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya semangat.

.-.

Meski sudah mandi, ia masih saja mengantuk.

Dan kuapannya itu dibungkam oleh tangan berkulit kemerahan dengan segera.

"Jangan memberi contoh yang tidak baik pada Tetsuya, walau dia masih kecil,"ingat sang istri yang sexy tiada kira.

Kepala keluarga kecil itu hanya cengegesan, seolah tak atau apa-apa.

Sementara sang putra semata wayang menatap orang tuanya dengan wajah polos dan iris biru bulat yang bersinar.

"Nah~ Tetsu, berhubung Tou-san sedang libur, bagaimana jika kita main bersama, hum?"

Bayi mungil itu menatap Tou-sannya lekat, sebelum menangis dengan kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Tou-san!"Taiga berang sambil menatap suaminya, sendok sayur masih tergenggam erat ditangan kirinya.

"Eh? Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain,"bela Daiki.

Melihat mata Daiki yang tanpa kebohongan, segeralah ia tau apa masalahnya.

"Ku rasa Tetsuya takut pada mu, kau jarang dirumah kan."

Kini Tetsuya digendong Taiga, bayi gembul itu tengah menghisapi jempol kanannya walau sudah dicegah oleh Taiga.

Sementara Daiki harus puas mengaduk sup dengan sendok sayur.

"Kenapa begitu? Padahal kan, aku ayahnya." Daiki merajuk, dan Taiga tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jangan ngambek bayi besar,"ujar Taiga setelah ia selesai memberi kecupan dipipi Daiki.

"Hari masih panjang, aku akan menemani kalian bermain nanti."

Daiki tersenyum penuh arti "Aw~ Taiga-chan nanti mau bermain bersama kita Tetsu~ kira-kira kita main apa ya nanti~"goda Daiki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Taiga memanas, ia tendang kaki Daiki "Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggil dengan nama didepan anak, tidak baik untuk kedepannya,"tegur Taiga sebelum berlalu, keluar dari dapur.

Mengabaikan Daiki yang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang diinjak Taiga.

"Nanti supnya bawa ke depan ya~"teriak Taiga.

Daiki menggerutu dalam hati, baru sadar, jika sang istri sering berlaku sadis kalau kumat.

.-.

Rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang memang tak terlalu besar.

Daiki membelinya karena itu adalah satu-satunya rumah yang cukup dekat dari pos jaganya.

Rumah kecil tanpa taman, dengan garasi mungil disebelah kiri.

Dari pintu masuk ia disambut dengan ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang sebaguna, kemudian dibelakang bagasi dan samping kiri ruang keluarga ada dapur, dengan jendela yang lebar mereka dapat melihat suasana pagi, karena letak rumah mereka yang dipojok dengan kontur tanah yang lebih tinggi.

Lebih ke kanan lagi ada pintu geser, yang bila dibuka akan menampakkan taman mungil dengan kolam ikan yang lebih luas, sedikit membawa nuansa segar pada rumah mereka.

Diantara ruang serbaguna dan dapur terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan keatas, disana ada dua kamar dan sebuah kamar kamar mandi.

Setelah Taiga selesai menyuapi Tetsuya, kini bayi mungil tersebut tengah bermain dengan sang Tou-san diruang serbaguna, sementara ia asik melipati baju yang baru turun dari pengering mesin cuci didekat mereka.

"Panggil Tou-san, Tetsu. Tou-san~"

Bayi mungil tersebut lebih fokus pada boneka harimau mungilnya dari pada sang Tou-san yang terus-terusan tanpa henti mencoba bermain dengannya.

"Tou-san, Tetsu. Tou-san~"ulangnya dengan lebih bersemangat.

Melihat sang anak tak memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba kepala keluarga Aomine itu merasa seluruh pesonanya luntur terbawa banjir.

Taiga tertawa.

ia tepuk-tepuk kedua tangannya "Tetsuya~ sini-sini,"ucapnya.

Merasa familiar, bayi mungil itu segera melupakan mainannya, ia merangkak pelan kearah Taiga.

"Daiiii,"panggilnya sambil tertawa, liurnya menetes kemana-mana, dan Taiga hanya tersenyum.

Setelah dekat ia kecup pipi anaknya, sembari mengambil tisu diatas meja dan mulai membersihkan liurnya.

"Daddy, coba bilang Daddy~"

Bayi mungil itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Dadi…daddiiii~"

Taiga tersenyum "Anak pintar~"pujinya sambil menciumi pipi gembul anaknya.

Daiki memandang istrinya dengan dongkol.

Dia kan juga mau dihujani ciuman begitu.

Tubuh bayi mungil itu Taiga hadapkan pada sang suami.

"Sekarang panggil Tou-san, Tou-san~"

"Toocan…toocan." bayi mungil itu kembali tertawa sambil menatap Daiki.

"Ho~ jadi begitu~ Tetsu mau manggil Tou-san kalau dicium Daddy dulu ya~" Daiki menatap anaknya sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya.

"Awas saja ya~"dan Daiki pun segera menciumi pipi gembul Tetsuya sambil sesekali mencubiti pipinya.

Aroma permen karet karet segera tercium dihidung Daiki.

"Daddy, kenapa kau beri anak kita parfum permen karet?"tanyanya sambil menyeryitkan dahi.

"Memang kenapa? Bagus kan? Itu wangi," jawab Taiga polos.

"Wangi sih, tapi aku lebih suka wangi mu,"balas Daiki gombal.

Taiga hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sebelum pipi kirinya dicium mesra oleh Daiki.

"Daadiiiii~"panggil Tetsuya dengan tangan keatas, seolah ingin mengapai-gapai daddynya.

"Ho~ kau juga ingin mencium Daddy mu ya? Maaf Tetsu, Daddy mu ini khusus Tou-san pesan dari surga untuk Tou-san seorang,"jawab Daiki bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

Taiga menoyor kepala navy didekatnya pelan.

"Kau ini, jangan buat Tetsuya menangis."

Dia elus surai baby blue anak mereka.

Wajahnya memerah dan matanya tergenang air mata, tampak sekali jika ia akan menangis.

"Jangan dengarkan Tou-san mu, Tetsuya mau cium Daddy juga?"tanyanya.

Bayi mungil itu mengangguk, Taiga tersenyum, sebelum mendekatkan pipi kanannya pada sang anak.

"Tou-san gak dicium juga nih?"tanya Daiki.

Tetsuya hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" pekik Daiki kaget.

Sementara Taiga tertawa cukup keras.

.-.

Hari ini mereka pindah

Meski usia Tetsuya masih 3,5 tahun.

Menyebalkan, hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Taiga.

Ia yang sejak kecil hidup dengan suasana kota yang membuat pening, tentu lebih suka jika anak mereka hidup ditempat yang tenang nan damai seperti ini.

"Jangan ngambek terus, nanti Tetsu nangis loh,"ancam sang suami, walau perhatiannya fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Taiga masih tak bereaksi, ia masih dongkol. Pemilik surai gradasi itu memilih memalingkan wajahnya, melihat pemandangan pedesaan dari kaca mobil tampak lebih mengasikkan.

"Taiga…"

Taiga berdecak, bibir berwarna peach itu akhirnya buka suara juga "Aku tak suka dikota, aho! Disana banyak polusi, Tetsuya masih kecil,"terangnya emosi, untung anak mereka sudah terlelap jadi tak sampai mendengar suara Taiga yang kerasnya minta ampun.

Namun, Taiga masih tetap tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran suaminya. Jelas-jelas suasana didesa lebih baik.

"Tempatnya dipinggiran kota, Taiga. Agak jauh. Belum lagi aku dapat dengan harga murah. Kau pasti akan senang disana."

Taiga memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Senang? Senang dari mananya?" Taiga mendengus.

"Disana dekat taman bermain dan taman kanak-kanak, trasportasi dan pusat perbelanjaan juga mudah dijangkau. Kau ingat? Di desa dulu kau tak bisa bekerja karena tak ada kantor pemadam, kan? Disana ada, Taiga. Hanya beberapa meter dari apartement baru kita."

Taiga tak menyahut.

"Jangan khawatir, aku janji. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"ujar Daiki sembari membawa tangan Taiga dan mengecupnya.

"Terserah."

Dan Daiki tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum.

.-.

"Wah~ tak disangka, kita akan bertemu disini, ya." senyum manis dari bibir berwarna merah menyala terkembang.

"A-akashi-san?"Taiga terpekik kaget, sebelum berakhir dengan turut tersenyum juga.

"Saya kira, Akashi-san tinggal di pusat Tokyo,"ujar Taiga basa-basi, sebelum mengulurkan tangan.

"Seijuro butuh tempat yang lebih tenang,"balas sang kepala keluarga, sebelum menjabat tangan Taiga.

Taiga melirik suaminya.

Pria bersurai navy itu tampak menatap dua bocah bersurai beda yang tengah bermain bersama didalam kotak pasir dengan seksama.

"Tetsuya sudah besar ya,"Nyonya Akashi bergumam pelan.

"Iya, kami menjaganya sebaik mungkin,"sahut Taiga.

"Senang rasanya, jika dia bahagia bersama Ayahnya."Taiga tersenyum ngilu, saat Tuan Akashi berkata.

Tak lama kemudian, Taiga beserta dua Akashi itu sibuk membicarakan perkembangan anak mereka.

Mengabaikan Daiki yang menatap dua anaknya dengan begitu lekat.

.-.

"Ada apa?"Taiga bertanya kalem.

Semenjak bertemu dengan anaknya yang satu lagi, Daiki cenderung diam.

"Tidak."

"Daiki…" panggil Taiga khawatir.

"Aku…aku hanya takut…ku rasa…dia mewarisi sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada padanya."

Kening Taiga berkerut.

Seingatnya bocah Akashi itu tak berkulit dim seperti bapaknya.

"Apa yang ia warisi?"

Daiki lama terdiam, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat.

Dan saat mereka tiba diapartement. Daiki baru menyuarakan pikirannya "Ku harap…itu hanya perasaan ku saja."

Taiga hanya mampu menatap suaminya dengan dahi berkerut, sebelum mengendikkan bahu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.-.

"Tou-san." sebuah suara pelan, segera menariknya kepermukaan.

Menyadarkannya akan masa depan dimana, ia sudah jadi bapak-bapak.

"Ya, Tetsu. Ada apa?"tanyanya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

Aomine muda itu hanya menatap sang ayah lama, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat surai sewarna langit musim panasnya bergoyang pelan.

"Aku hanya takut Tou-san kesurupan. Tak biasanya Tou-san melamun,"ujarnya datar.

Daiki merasa tertohok, apa begitu mengerikannya ia jika sedang melamun.

"Mari lupakan itu, bagaimana latihan mu?"

Tetsuya tak langsung menjawab.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah kawan-kawannya berada, membuat Daiki turut menoleh juga.

Tampak disana 4 orang pemuda yang tampak sudah keok, karena berlatih. Padahal Daiki yakin, belum ada 30 menit mereka disana.

"Minggir-minggir, aku mau lewat."suara dalam dari belakang Daiki segera membuatnya menoleh.

Sosok tegap yang membawah handuk bersih, es batu, peralengkapan P3K, dan sport drink terlihat.

"Apa?"tanya sosok itu sambil menaikkan alis kirinya.

Daiki terkekeh. "Tidak, aku hanya tak menyangka, kau masih bisa semangat saja. Ingat, kau sudah tua, nanti kalau encok mu kambuh lagi kan aku yang repot."

"Bukankah itu malah bagus? Nanti aku bisa bersantai, dan itu artinya kau harus menemai ku seharian,"balas Taiga sekenanya, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan dua Aomine dibelakangnya.

"Aku berharap Daddy tidak akan pernah sakit lagi. Soalnya, masakan Tou-san lebih parah dari makanan kuda,"cela sang anak datar.

Dan Daiki hanya bisa menyesali sikapnya yang selama ini selalu bicara tanpa saringan.

Like father like son, right?

.-.

Mereka sudah kembali berlatih sekarang.

Setelah bersantai-santai sebentar.

Kini anak-anak kelas 1 SMA itu tengah dilatih oleh Daiki.

Walau ia tak yakin apa metode yang ia terapkan akan berhasil. Sebagai atlet basket ia saja jarang latihan, dan sekarang harus jadi pelatih dadakan?

Yang benar saja!

Sejujurnya ia lebih fasih jadi komentator.

Tapi ia harus tetap melakukan ini. Untuk anak dan istrinya. Tentunya…

Taiganya sudah pergi, bilangnya mau menyiapkan makan malam.

Si macan tua itu bahkan bilang, agar teman-teman anaknya menginap dirumah saja.

Dan Daiki tak tau haus pasang wajah seperti apa.

Satu Takao saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening. Dan sekarang, ada 3 lagi. Mungkin besok Daiki kaku mendadak.

"Tou-san."panggilan sang anak membuat Daiki mengalihkan perhatiannya setelah sebelumnya berjingkat kaget.

"Ada apa?"

Tetsuya tampak bingung untuk mengutarakan kinginannya.

Iris biru mudanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan liar.

Daiki tetap diam, membiarkan anak semata wayangnya merangkai kata.

"Sebenarnya…ini tentang…Akashi-kun."

Dan Daiki merasa, seolah terhisap dalam black hole seketika itu.

.-.

"Jadi…apa ada cara agar kami bisa mengalahkannya, Daiki-san?"

Daiki tak menjawab, meski pemuda berponi belah itu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Mengalahkan siapa?"

Daiki melirik dari ekor matanya, sosok tegap beralis belah dengan surai gradasi yang tampak. Hidung Daiki bahkan dapat mencium aroma masakan yang melekat pada tubuh tegap tersebut, walau secara samar.

"Akashi-kun berubah, Daddy. Setelah dikalahkan oleh Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun jadi aneh. Karena itu aku ingin mengalahkannya, aku ingin Akashi-kun kembali seperti dulu,"terang Tetsuya mantap.

Kening Taiga berkerut setelah mendengar penjelasan anaknya "Memang dia yang dulu bagaimana?"tanyanya polos.

Takao menepuk dahinya pelan. Agaknya ia ingat jika pemilik rumah bersurai merah-hitam itu agak polos, cenderung bodoh malah.

Tetsuya menatap daddynya datar. "Pokoknya aku mau Akashi-kun jadi seperti dia yang dulu. Yang baik, yang gak suka ngancem, pokoknya bukan kayak makhluk ajaib begini, Dad."Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Taiga mendekat, ia elus surai anaknya lembut. "Itu urusan gampang. Daddy punya kawan yang jadi pelatih basket, nanti Daddy hubungi. Sekarang kita makan dulu, ok?" Tetsuya mengangguk kencang sambil tersenyum kearah daddynya.

"Terima kasih,"ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh daddynya.

Taiga tersenyum makmur sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kawan-kawan anaknya "Kalian juga, ayo makan dulu."

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Bersihkan diri kalian dulu, aku tak mau rumahku bau keringat kalian,"ujar Daiki yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Ba-baik!"koar mereka bersamaan.

.-.

Winter Cup sudah selesai, dengan tim anaknya, Tetsuya yang jadi pemenang.

Terima kasih, Daiki ucapkan sebesar-besarnya pada Hyuuga Riko, yang sudah mau melatih anaknya dengan baik dan benar. Meski tiap pulang kerumah Taiga harus memijatnya secara ekstrim.

Kini, setelah 3 bulan semanjak tropi kemenangan itu disabet anaknya, Akashi Seijuro tiba-tiba datang bertandang kerumahnya.

"Permisi,"pamitnya sopan, senyum lembut tertoreh dibibirnya.

"Silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."Taiganya berkata mantap, diiringi senyum ramah dan wajah bodoh yang ketara.

Sosok bersurai merah cerah itu tersenyum ramah "Terima kasih, Taiga-san,"ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan diri pada sofa.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu dulu,"kata Taiga sambil berlalu kearah dapur.

Ingin sekali Daiki ikut bersama Taiganya, sekalian melarikan diri.

Namun, sebagai orang tua. Ia merasa jika ia lebih dibutuhkan disini, dari pada merecoki Taiganya didapur.

Meski itu artinya ia akan kelihangan moment dimana pinggul Taiganya bergoyang pelan saat mengaduk teh, atau saat pantat berisinya ia bawa kesana-kemari mencari bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"Aku sudah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Haha-ue untuk ku, disana dituliskan tentang siapa aku sebenarnya,"terang pemuda beriris merah cerah dengan tenang.

"Sekarang…aku bingung,"lanjutnya.

Tetsuya menatap pemuda itu kasihan.

Ia masih ingat, saat pertama kali tau jika ia bukanlah anak kandung daddynya. Ada rasa kesal yang tertoreh dalam diulu hatinya, seolah jiwanya ditenggelamkan dalam samudra tak berdasar.

Tapi, pada akhirnya semua baik-baik saja.

Tou-san dan Daddynya tetap sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah diantara mereka.

Daiki menghela nafas, ia juga bingung harus bilang apa. Tapi, ia sadar, keberadaannya dibutuhkan oleh anak sulungnya.

"Aku takkan memaksa mu tinggal disana jika kau tak ingin. Tapi, perjanjiannya, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Akashi sejak lahir."

Seijuro tak bereaksi, bibirnya kelu untuk berucap. Pandangannya agak mengabur.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya, apa begitu burukah nasibnya, hingga ia bahkan tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa disini, selama apapun kau ingin. Ini juga rumah mu, Daiki adalah Tou-san mu. Kau bagian dari keluarga Aomine juga,"ujar Taiga yang baru kembali dari dapur.

Ia membawa beberapa kudapan dan teh hangat untuk tamunya.

Tetsuya melempar senyum pada sang daddy.

"Harusnya aku merawat mu waktu itu, paling tidak untuk beberapa bulan, tapi si tua bangka itu meminta mu. Ia bilang kau mirip dengan istrinya,"terang Daiki.

Taiga mencibir "Apanya, dia hanya tak mau merawat Tetsuya karena ia lahir **agak** prematur."Ia menggeram, ada rasa panas yang membakar jiwanya.

"A-apa? Tetsuya dulu lahir prematur?"Seijuro melotot tak percaya, sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang bernasib buruk.

"Benar, Akashi-kun. Daddy bilang waktu aku lahir dulu berat ku tak ada 1kg,"aku Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

Taiga elus surai baby blue itu perlahan "Tapi lihatlah, sekarang dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat,"puji Taiga.

Seijuro tersenyum "Setidaknya…kau punya keluarga yang hangat. Chichi-ue jarang dirumah, dan Haha-ue sakit-sakitan. Sejak kecil aku hidup bagai boneka, setidaknya Tetsuya hidup lebih baik dari ku."

Daiki tertawa lepas, seolah apa yang dikatakan anak sulungnya itu begitu lucu "Yeah~ dan ia begitu mengesalkan dengan bakat mengilangnya,"kelakarnya.

"Tou-san jahat sekali,"ujar Tetsuya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Biar saja nanti, Daddy hukum."mendengar ucapan daddynya Tetsuya pun tertawa.

"Apa…aku juga boleh memanggil Taiga-san, Daddy juga?"tanya Seijuro malu-malu.

Taiga terdiam agak lama, sebelum tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, biar ku peluk kau, nak."dan Seijuro pun tersenyum begitu lebar, hingga Tetsuya hampir-hampir mengira jika bibir kakaknya itu akan sobek.

.-.

Daiki tak pernah merasa selengkap ini.

Setelah ia mendapatkan Taiga dalam hidupnya, dan memiliki Tetsuya untuk Taiganya. Kini, Seijuro －anak sulungnya－ hadir juga diantara mereka.

Walau ia masih seorang Akashi dan sampai kapan pun akan jadi Akashi. Seumur hidunya, tentunya.

Namun, potret yang ia pandangi kini tentu membuatnya dapat tersenyum lebih lebar.

Setidaknya ia, Taiga, Tetsuya, dan Seijuro dapat berkumpul bersama, walau hanya sebulan sekali.

"Setidaknya, ia mengizinkan."itu yang dikatakan Taiganya, saat Seijuro menangis dalam pelukan istri macannya.

"Sudah tua jangan melamun terus."senggolan dibahunya membuat Daiki mengalihkan perhatiannya dari potret kecil keluarganya.

"Ia mirip seperti ku. Kuat, tapi rapuh dalamnya,"ujar Daiki sambil menunjuk Seijuro didalam foto.

Taiga tersenyum "Ia juga seperti mu, keras kepala."tunjuk Taiga pada sosok pemuda bersurai baby blue disampingnya.

Daiki terbahak "Yeah~ mereka anak-anak ku, tentu mirip aku."

Taiga tak membalas.

Pria bersurai gradasi itu memilih membaringkan diri di tempat kosong samping Daiki. Ranjang luas itu berderit pelan, saat tubuh berat Taiga mulai menyamankan diri.

"Aku bersyukur, kau disamping ku. Seperti kau yang dulu menyelamatkan ku dari keterpurukan ku, kini Tetsuya juga mampu menyelamatkan kakaknya dari keterpurukannya."

Taiga terkekeh saat Daiki mendaratkan satu kecupan pada dahinya.

"Aku ingat, sewaktu kau meminta ku menunggu mu dulu. Kau juga mengecup kening ku,"ujar Taiga.

"Soalnya rambut mu wangi,"aku Daiki.

Taiga memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Daiki. "Itu karena shamponya, bodoh!"

"Tetsuya itu seperti mu. Dia pantang menyerah, meski sudah jatuh berkali-kali."

Taiga bawa wajah maskulin itu mendekat kearahnya "Tentu. Karena ia juga anak ku,"balasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Selalu, dengan mu."Taiga tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Daiki.

"Terima kasih, sudah hidup untuk ku, dengan ku, dan selalu bersama ku,"lanjutnya.

Taiga tak menjawab.

Ia memlih membawa tubuh Daikinya mendekat.

Ia dekap tubuh yang kini sudah menua termakan usia itu.

"Terima kasih juga…sudah mau menikahi ku, Daiki."

.

.

.

 _fin_

.

.

.

Haha-ue : Ibu (lebih sopan)

Chichi-ue : Ayah (lebih sopan)


End file.
